Girl VS Pirate
by PrincessDemon1997
Summary: 18 year old Cassandra is a bisexual wench at the local tavern in her village. To earn a little extra money, she lures attractive customers into performing naughty acts with her. The only thing she did not permit with her customers, was sex. However, her perception changes when a young sailor walks into her tavern one evening.


Girl Vs Pirate

 _Cassandra is a young 18 year old girl living in the enchanted forest. She is a wench at a tavern in the village where she lives, but she sometimes picks up extra tips by secretly performing naughty deeds to both males and females alike. There is one man that she has had her eye on tonight, and it is a young sailor by the name of Killian Jones._

Cassandra was getting very bored with her shift at the tavern tonight. No one was really out to get drunk besides the usual alcoholics that came in everyday to get a pint. Cassie set her pitcher of whiskey down on the counter and adjusted her abnormally large chest area in her corset. All she got tonight was an ass smack and a peck on the cheek from an old hag that lived in the cottage next to her. Normally, she could often score a blowjob or a make out session with a pretty young lady. She had one rule: no sex allowed.

All in all, a pretty uneventful start to the night.

Suddenly, there was a boom of laughter as several men walked into the tavern. They were very dirty men, all covered in dirt. It was almost as if they hadn't bathed in several weeks. There was one, however, that stuck out to her. This man had a neatly kept head of dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Cassie grinned as she watched the mysterious man sit down at the far table with his friends. She must have started day dreaming because when she came to, Mr. Mysterio was standing right in front of her.

"Could we get a pitcher of whiskey and rum please, my love?"

Quickly, Cassie regained her cool, calm, sexy attitude.

"Sure. Coming right up." She smiled. She noticed that his eyes lingered on her plump, hour-glass figure as she turned around to fill two pitchers. After she had thought the man had left, she heard him speak behind her.

"What's your name my dear?"

Without turning to face him, she spoke.

"Cassandra."

"How old are you Cassandra?"

She set the two pitchers of whiskey and rum on the table in front of him. "I'm eighteen."

"I don't believe you, lass. Your figure tells me otherwise."

This guy was definitely admiring her.

"I get that often. But I really am eighteen. You're pretty confident, sir, pointing out my figure when I don't even know your name."

"The names Killian Jones. But people know me as Captain Hook."

It was then Cassie noticed the iron hook on his left hand. Her eyes widened. She had heard legends about this man, but never actually knew he was real. Without mentioning that she was noticing his hook, she said,

"Well, Killian, might I say that you have a pretty nice body as well."

Killian chuckled.

"Are you admiring me as well?"

"I may be." Cassie grinned devilishly. Playing this come-and-get-me game was her specialty and always lured customers in.

"Why don't you come sit with my crew and me? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"I really must get back to work, Killian. I need to earn a living you know."

"I know of another way you can earn some money later. Come on. You know you want to come sit with us." Killian grabbed the pitcher of rum and beckoned her to follow him back to the table using his piercing blue eyes. They entranced Cassie in a way that she never felt before. She felt like she was floating, and before she knew it, she was following close behind him. She didn't even realize that she had taken the pitcher of whiskey along with her.

Killian acknowledged his crew. "I brought back a little more than I bargained for; a pitcher of rum, whiskey and a pretty girl."

Cassandra had to try really hard not to blush at Killian's compliment, although she couldn't resist. Killian noticed her bashfulness and took her hand and kissed her knuckles, which made her weak in the knees. The crew chuckled. One man spoke up, at

"Aye Captain. She is very pretty." He then spoke to Cassie. "Care to join us, miss?"

"I would be glad to." Cassie smiled.

Killian spoke to a short bearded man with a red cap.

"Smee, pour this lovely lady and I a pint."

Smee did as he was told and handed one to each of them.

Killian sat Cassie on his lap and raised his glass.

"To a great voyage!"

His crew cheered.

"A great voyage!"

And then everyone began chugging their drinks. At first Cassie sat awkwardly on Killian's knee, unsure if she should really be doing this. She was already getting rude stares from other customers in the Tavern.


End file.
